Science Is For Losers (RobeccaXRochelle)
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: During a one on one study session, Robecca reveals her feelings for Rochelle. Rated T for suggestive themes and situations.


Science is for losers

A collab fanfiction by Nova Caine and Pyromaniacs are awesome

ROBECCAXROCHELLE

"Okay, Robecca, what cold current flows closest to South Africa?"

Robecca tapped her pencil thoughtfully on the desk. "Um...Canary?"

"No."

"Labrador?"

Rochelle sighed heavily. "That's not even close to South Africa! Did you study at all?!"

Robecca shrugged. "Oh, well, I might've just...misplaced my reference table," her voice softened. "Sorry."

Rochelle took a breath. "Ahg. You know, let's just take a break, but without each other."

Robecca was hurt by this. "But..." She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Whatever." Closing her book, Robecca got up and went in the hallway, sinking to the floor in a disappointed heap. _"Rochelle, Rochelle. Why can't you love me?"_

Robecca was not the best student or the most popular girl, but when she was with Rochelle...Oh, it can't be explained with words.

As Rochelle sorted loose-leaf papers on the desk, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Robecca was trying her best. She was just so scatter brained that she couldn't seem to do anything correctly. Rochelle peeked out the hallway at Robecca, who was flipping through her textbook, but not really reading it. Something was on her mind, clearly.

"What's wrong?" Rochelle asked with her French accent. Becca turned back to her, but couldn't look at her.

"Umm, nothing is wrong,"- _JUST MY HEART BROKEN UP RIGHT NOW_ -Robecca went back to her book.

There was an awkward pause, then Rochelle seated herself beside the depressed robot. "I'm sorry, mon ami. I did not mean to upset you that much."

"I-it's not your fault," Robecca said quickly, trying to force a smile. "It's just...other things."

Rochelle cocked her head to the side. "Oh, really? Quoi?"

Robecca chewed on her steel nails, trying not to cry. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please?" Rochelle made the face, yes, the face. Since she was a little ghoul, that face gave her everything she wanted.

Robecca twirled her hair for a moment before finally saying, "I like someone, but they don't like me back."

Rochelle gripped her chest. "Oh, mon Dieu! Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Robecca whispered. "It's a kind if private, and at least how do I know that you don't have a secret crush?"

Rochelle batted her eyelashes. "Ohh, I'm not with anyone at the moment,"

Robecca quirked an eyebrow. "What about Garrot?"

"Oh," Rochelle sighed sadly. "He just kinda...stopped talking to me."

"Sorry to hear that." Robecca patted the gargoyle's shoulder, but the contact made her lose it entirely. Robecca tried desperately to resist, but couldn't help it and kissed Rochelle on the mouth.

Rochelle was about to slap her in the face. But, she didn't. She just enjoyed.

Robecca couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a dream, a trance, maybe? Her gears began ticking and whirring wildly, the noise getting Rochelle's attention and snapping Robecca back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly, feeling herself heating up. "I-I-I should've-oh, gosh."

Rochelle was mad. _Very_ mad. How could she do that!? Rochelle was normal, she wasn't lesbian!

Robecca wanted to crawl away and hide. How could she have been so stupid? Just kissing someone out of the blue like that?

"Why...why did you do that?" Rochelle asked finally, staring at Robecca coldly.

Robecca buried her face on her hands, trying not to make eye contact. "I'm sorry! I-I just couldn't help it!" Her gears began to buzz again, probably in attempt to calm her down.

"But, are you insane!? What the hell are you?!" Rochelle screamed, but she suddenly saw Robecca tears and regretted.

Robecca tried to keep herself calm, but was failing miserably. "I-I-I- I'm sorry!" She sobbed, standing up and starting to leave.

"No-Robecca, wait!" Rochelle grabbed her friend by the arm, stopping her.

"Please…just leave me alone!" Robecca started to run to nowhere in particular. She didn't want to see her, now.

About ten minutes later, Rochelle slowly entered the girl's bathroom to see Robecca sitting underneath one of the sinks crying. Robecca looked up, and both girls made eye contact. After a moment of silence, Rochelle quietly seated herself beside Robecca.

"Robecca, I don't wanna upset you."

Robecca stood up suddenly. Obviously, she had been crying. "Rochelle, I've just been waiting too long for you to be mine,"

Rochelle looked at her sadly. "How long have you felt this way?"

Robecca sniffed, and her inside gears clicked audibly. "F-for a while, since the beginning of this year, actually."

Rochelle was quite surprised. She didn't expect that kind of response.

Robecca dried her eyes, looking at Rochelle with a sweet sadness. "I know you don't feel the same way, so...I guess I'll just-"

"No," Rochelle spoke up suddenly, touching Robecca's hand.

Robecca blinked. "What?"

"I said no," Rochelle took Robecca's hand and took her to her lips.

Robecca's eyes went wide. It was happening. The ghoul of her dreams had finally kissed her, and on the mouth, no less! Robecca's gears buzzed excitedly and she kissed Rochelle back passionately. "Oh, my God, it feels so good," Becca moaned.

Rochelle grinned, going in for another kiss and stroking the robot's hair. As her fingers slid down the blue mane of hair, she suddenly touched a small bump behind Becca's ear. Robecca jolted a little when Rochelle touched the spot.

"Oh! Rochelle! Uh-uhn, be careful!"

Rochelle raised an eyebrow. "What's that? That little bump?"

Robecca swallowed a little nervously. "It's...it's one of my pleasure centers."

"Pleasure centers?"

"Y-yeah, you know like a massage" Robecca responded. "Why are you asking?"

Rochelle cracked her knuckles and reached her hand behind Becca's ear, smirking. "You know why." Slowly and gently, she began to rub the sensitive spot, making Robecca moaned softly in pleasure.

"Oh...Uhm, R-Rochelle, I don't think-oh, my!" Robecca bit down on Rochelle's shoulder, gently rocking against the other girl's body.

Rochelle suddenly stopped and separated from her robot lover

"What's wrong, honey?" Robecca asked, surprised from the reaction.

"Robecca, this is not right. I'm sorry, this is not right."

Rebecca was heartbroken. "Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't feel right," Rochelle smiled sadly, reaching over and twirling the robot's hair. "I'm sorry."

Robecca mentally cried.

But suddenly, she felt Rochelle slap her in the face again. "That's for making me other slap you the first time."

Robecca smacked Rochelle lightly on the arm. "And that's for breaking my heart."

An awkward silence followed, and Rochelle just stood up and left the bathroom, leaving Robecca all alone with her thoughts.

Robecca was quiet for a very long time before chuckling a little.

"Better luck next time."


End file.
